Life Note
by Uyulala
Summary: Aburrido, Ryuk decide volver a dejar caer su libreta, pero ahora, la perspectiva del nuevo propietario es demasiado diferente "¿Los Shinigamis se enamoran? -preguntó con una sonrisa llena de vida" Así descubrió que en verdad los humanos son especiales
1. Pensamientos

**¡Hola lectores y lectoras! **

**Desde hace mucho que quería hacer un fic de Death Note y a pesar de que tenía otra idea en mente (que probablemente traiga después) vengo con esta propuesta, en donde Ryuk es el protagonista. Este capítulo puede parecer aburrido por la falta de acción, pero es el marco de inicio. En el próximo episodio daré inicio tal cual al fic, esperando les agrade. Sé que aquí Ryuk tiene una personalidad totalmente opuesta al del anime, pero eso es porque aquí ya está avanzada la trama, sin embargo, en el próximo será tal cual fue creado para la serie.**

**Sin más qué decir (esperando no aburrirlos) les dejo con esta historia, en donde reflexionaremos un poco más acerca de la vida y la muerte. Por cierto, capítulos nones son contados por Ryuk, y capítulos pares, por **_**ella**_**.**

**¡Comenten!**

Inimaginable. No podía calificarlo de otra manera. Él, quien fue capaz de engañar al Rey de los Shinigamis, ahora… ahora… estaba… en esa situación. No podía, aún se resistía a aceptarlo y seguiría haciéndolo mientras tuviera existencia alguna.

Llegó hasta la ventana abierta, por la cual se colaban los rayos de una pálida luna plateada. La contempló, algo raro en él ya que la existencia de este cuerpo celeste jamás había llamado su atención. Sin embargo, comprendía que desde su regreso a la Tierra muchas cosas cambiaron, incluso él mismo.

Una suave pero fría ráfaga penetró en el cuarto, llegando hasta la silueta dormida en el escritorio. La luz de la lámpara daba al libro y libreta abiertos ante ella, mientras que el lápiz se encontraba unos centímetros más alejado. Su rostro se hallaba hundido entre sus brazos, que le servían de almohada. El cansancio le venció desde instantes atrás mientras hacía la tarea, sin poder llegar hasta la cama.

El shinigami le admiró unos instantes, ¿cuánto tiempo tenían conviviendo? Meses… a punto de cumplir el año. Sí, y nunca se imaginó que su mentalidad cambiara desde las pláticas que sostenían. Para él la vida de los humanos era insignificante, simplemente era tomada para aumentar su existencia y ahora… ahora comprendía que ellos en verdad eran especiales. Sí, los humanos, además de ser divertidos eran especiales.

Ryuk notó el suave subir y bajar del pecho de la humana al dormir. Sus ojos rojos contemplaron el tiempo de vida que aún le quedaba, ¿qué haría con él? ¿En qué lo gastaría? Mentalmente pensó en la Death Note perfectamente guardada de los curiosos, libreta que le pertenecía a ella. Sin embargo, muy al contrario de Light, ella… ella… no había escrito ningún nombre. Y eso, postura que ninguno de los antiguos propietarios había tomado, la hacía especial.

Porque para él, ella era especial, a pesar de que muchos la consideraran común y corriente. Porque él, el Shinigami Ryuk… estaba enamorado. Correcto: era un Shinigami enamorado de una humana. Y tenía que admitir, más no aceptar, que a pesar de que se burló de Jeaulos por amar a Misa, ahora se encontraba en la misma situación.

Sacó su Death Note, dispuesto a acabar con ello de una vez por todas. Porque existía un pacto: _él sería el único que escribiese su nombre en su propia Death Note_, y tenía que hacerlo antes de que no pudiera. Porque sabía que llegaría al punto en que sus sentimientos le embargaran por completo, en donde él no podría dejar de admirarle en secreto, en donde él no podría evitar velar su sueño, en donde él no podría evitar querer besarle, en donde no podría evitar amarle…

La contempló un poco más para conservar esa imagen en su mente, ya que en unos instantes su cuerpo se enfriaría hasta que su corazón dejara de latir. Sacó el bolígrafo que ella le regalase tiempo atrás, ¡qué ironía usarlo para acabar con su vida!, ése sería el único recuerdo que conservara de ella. Colocó la punta en el papel, dispuesto a darle un fin a todo esto.

-Ryuk…

Su nombre, ella entre sueños había dicho su nombre. Se acercó curioso ante esta situación, era un pecado que bien se perdonaba. Llegó junto a ella para oír mejor, notando cada una de sus facciones.

-Ryuk… _ai shiteru_…

La libreta cayó de sus manos. Se quedó quieto, sin saber cómo reaccionar. No, no era un sueño, ella… ¡ella había dicho que lo amaba! ¡Lo había escuchado de sus labios! Un débil calor recorrió su cuerpo, ¿era eso lo que significaba tener emociones humanas? ¿Era eso lo que significaba estar enamorado?

Lentamente aproximó su mano hasta los mechones que caían rebeldes sobre su frente, apartándolos con una suave caricia. Ella frunció el ceño y murmuró:

-Ryuk, cierra la ventana, hace frío…

La realidad llegó de pronto, como un balde de agua helada. Era cierto, él y ella no podían estar juntos, no mientras él siguiese llevándose las almas de los humanos, no mientras su existencia fuera eterna, no mientras ella tuviera que morir, no mientras fuesen tan distintos, no mientras él representase muerte y ella, vida.

Se dirigió hasta el armario, de donde sacó una pequeña frazada que colocó sobre sus hombros, arropándola. Ella, en respuesta, soltó un suave suspiro y sonrió entre sueños. Sí, ambos eran sumamente diferentes y hasta que él no hallase la forma de permanecer a su lado sin dañarse ni dañarla, no podía continuar a su lado; porque llevarla al mundo de los Shinigamis era condenar una rosa al desierto.

Salió por la ventana todavía abierta, aunque sabía que podía traspasar cualquier pared, pero desde que la conocía ella se espantaba cada vez que entraba o salía de esa manera. El cielo sobre sí estaba extrañamente azul plateado y la luna resplandecía hermosa y grande allá arriba.

Surcó por encima de los edificios de Tokio hasta llegar a la Torre, sentándose en su punta. Admiró la vista ofrecida ante sí. Sin embargo, él no podía deshacerse de sus ojos y por ello, a pesar de avanzada la hora, vislumbró a varias personas caminando debajo de él, con los números que indicaban el tiempo que les quedaba de vida.

Pero… desde que estaba con ella eso ya no le divertía. El tiempo de vida ahora también le causaba dolor, porque sabía que detrás de cada persona existía una historia y que, cuando la muerte llegaba a ellos, una familia lloraba.

_-Ryuk… ¿qué sucede con las almas de las personas que son muertas por la Death Note?_

Cuando ella le hiso esa pregunta no supo qué contestar. Sabía que aquél que escribía en la libreta no podía ir ni al cielo ni al infierno, pero tampoco se transformaban en Shinigamis, como lo creyó Light. A pesar de ello, nunca se había cuestionado lo que ocurría con el alma de quienes encontraban su final en esas páginas.

Y ella era diferente, porque cuando se supo con el poder de matar a quien quisiera simplemente sonrió, mirando con ternura. Al principio creyó que ella sería más despiadada que Light y que simplemente mataría por diversión, como muchos otros humanos lo habían hecho. Pero, en contra de lo esperado, se limitó a conservar la libreta, sin ocuparla.

_-¿Por qué no matarás a nadie? –le interrogó._

_-Porque… el humano que ocupe esta Death Note no puede ir al cielo ni al infierno, ¿cierto? –inquirió con una sonrisa._

_-Es correcto… supongo que querrás conocer lo que hay más allá de la muerte –le miró curioso._

_-Si le soy sincera, Ryuk-sama, no tengo un interés particular en ello, pero… quiero volver a ver a mi abuelo… –sonrió ampliamente._

_-¿Hmp? –alzó una ceja confundido._

_-Mi abuelo murió hace dos años y aún tengo la esperanza de volverlo a ver en la otra vida… por ello, no mataré con la Death Note –finalizó, alegremente._

_-Entonces, esto será sumamente aburrido. Tal vez debería de matarte ahora y dársela a alguien más… –amenazó sacando su libreta._

_-Puede matarme, pero… a cambio de la propiedad de la Death Note yo podría enseñarle un poco más de la vida –apostó sin temor._

_-¿La vida? ¿Piensas que me interesa la vida? –se burló._

_-No me creerá, pero… los humanos son divertidos –sonrió sinceramente._

Aún recordaba la plática que selló su destino. Parecía todo tan lejano y sin embargo cada palabra estaba grabada en su memoria. Abrió sus alas negras y remontó nuevamente el vuelo.

Existía una gran diferencia entre él, Rem y Jeaulos. Mientras que ellos se resignaban a mirar de lejos, él quería hacerlo de cerca, estar con ella y permanecer a su lado. ¿Cuánto transcurrió desde esa plática que sostuvo con Misa, Rem y Light en el cuarto de este último? Porque sabía que cuando supo la forma de matar a un Shinigami se burló de la misma, siendo incapaz de imaginarse ese sentimiento, pero ahora…

-Lo decidí ya… hallaré el modo de estar juntos…


	2. Presentación

Bostezó una vez, dos veces y a partir de la tercera esta acción fue más frecuente. Trató de disimularlo cubriéndose la boca con una mano, mientras que con la otra tomaba apuntes de lo más importante de la clase. Disimuladamente miró su reloj de pulsera, notando que aún faltaban unos minutos para que terminara la escuela, por lo que se dejó caer desganada sobre su libreta abierta.

-Hey, Suzume-chan… Suzume-chan… –le llamó en voz baja una compañera.

-Hmp… –murmuró, con la cabeza enterrada entre las hojas.

-No te duermas, el maestro te puede ver… –murmuró, mirando de reojo al frente.

-Es que… es muy aburrido –contestó lentamente, girando su cabeza para observar por la ventana del salón de clases.

Aún agachada pudo ver las flores en botón del cerezo de la entrada. Pronto abrirían y de seguro los pájaros llegarían para construir su nido en una de sus muchas ramas. El cielo en tonos dorados presentaba algunas nubecillas blancas, que parecían nadar en él cual peces. Su mente se perdió tratando de memorizar cada uno de estos aspectos.

-Hitomi… ¿a dónde va el alma de los que han muerto? –preguntó, sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Concéntrate en traer tu mente de regreso al aula, que los muertos, muertos están –respondió fríamente.

La chica no hizo mucho caso; extendió su mano, contemplando detenidamente la palma y el dorso. Parecía querer grabarse cada una de las líneas presentes en ella, su mirada era distante.

-_En verdad... ¿se puede conocer el futuro al observar los trazos presentes?_

La campana sonó, indicando que por hoy las clases terminaban. Perezosamente vio cómo sus compañeros recogían sus útiles escolares dispuestos a irse a casa. Escuchó claramente cuando Hitomi recogía libretas y libros hasta guardarlos en su mochila.

-Hey, Suzume-chan… promete prestar más atención la próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo? –pidió arrodillada frente a ella para mirarla a los ojos.

La chica le observó detenidamente: cabello largo y del color de la noche, ojos color miel y tez de porcelana, portaba en ese momento el uniforme de la preparatoria a la que asistían. Ella simplemente acarició sus cabellos antes de pararse e irse a las actividades de su club. Aún se detuvo en la puerta para despedirse.

-¡Matta ashita, Suzume-chan!

-Ah… bye, bye –respondió sin ganas.

Al quedarse a solas comenzó a acomodar sus cosas, no tenía mucha prisa en ello ya que no ansiaba llegar a su casa. Observó que el manto del atardecer daba paso al siguiente, por lo que fue hasta la entrada a recoger sus zapatos.

_Mi nombre es Tomonaga Suzume, tengo 16 años y curso el segundo grado de la preparatoria. Estamos en el año 2020; luego del extraño caso de Kira los adultos han tenido miedo. Por eso, ahora el índice de delitos ha disminuido, pero también… el número de nacimientos. Desde que Kira comenzó a matar, las parejas temieron que sus hijos sufrieran la misma suerte, por ello es raro el matrimonio que tiene descendencia. Así, el Gobierno ha dejado de prestar atención en la educación y por lo mismo, las escuelas son escasas._

Atravesó la calle con lentitud, sin tener el menor interés en lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sólo fijándose en los carros. Su cabello corto color azabache hacía bonito contraste con sus ojos color chocolate, debía de medir 1.60 y pesar apenas 45 Kg. Al llegar frente a un Café ingresó para tomar algo.

Se sentó en una mesa libre, dejando su mochila debajo de la misma, pronto una mesera le entregó el menú, optando por café con tostadas. Esperó hasta que regresó con lo pedido y sólo entonces comenzó a comer; en realidad comía porque su organismo así lo requería, puesto que no tenía gran apetito. Apenas acabó pidió una tarta para llevar, pagó y salió de allí.

Tarareando una canción comenzó a andar por un barrio un poco apartado, pero tranquilo. Tomó su llave que siempre colgaba de su cuello pendida en un collar y la metió en la cerradura de su casa, entrando de inmediato.

-Tadaima... –murmuró, aún sabiendo que nadie le contestaría.

Subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto y sólo entonces se cambió. Prendió la televisión de su cuarto, comenzando a pasar todos los canales. Finalmente, se detuvo en uno donde comentaban acerca de la ola de violencia registrada en Rusia, que era de los pocos países que aún tenía problemas delictivos. No es que Japón fuera el Edén, ya que ahora un manto de inseguridad le arropaba, a pesar de que N había dado un informe a nivel mundial del cerrado caso contra Kira, los japoneses seguían temiendo que algún día regresara este asesino anónimo.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Qué aburrido! –comentó, apagando el televisor.

Se asomó debajo de su cama, sacando una colección de recortes de periódico, todos incluían una nota de cualquier caso que hubiera sido trabajado por L o N, sus más grandes ídolos. Para la mayoría de las chicas de su edad lo importante eran los pocos cantantes de moda, puesto que incluso en el medio musical la población joven no era tomada en cuenta. Sin embargo, a ella le atraía cualquier tema policiaco, incluso aquellos relacionados con el mejor detective del mundo, L, aunque él había dejado de tener aparición desde hace mucho.

Al ver que no había gran cosa qué hacer volvió a consultar su reloj y, tomando la tarta del Café, optó por ir al parque a disfrutarla, ya que aún no era muy noche. Satisfecha con esta decisión se colocó un abrigo ligero y salió de su hogar, cerrándolo con llave. Sus pasos la condujeron hasta el sitio correcto, sentándose en una banca libre. Con un tenedor comenzó a disfrutarla y, al ver que estaba deliciosa, subió sus pies al asiento, sentándose en posición fetal, colocando la tarta sobre sus rodillas.

-Hmp… la economía de Japón decae cada día en un… 0.24%... –murmuró con el tenedor en los labios- Si el gobierno no hace nada al respecto, dejará de destinar el mismo presupuesto a la educación, al menos en un… 13.01%... causando que 1/3 de las escuelas públicas cierren… esto afectará directamente a la educación media superior y superior. Hmp… cada vez se hará más difícil entrar a una de las pocas Universidades…

Su monólogo fue interrumpido cuando su vista dirigida al frente se topó por primera vez con una libreta negra que no divisara cuando llegó. Lentamente volvió a sentarse correctamente y tomó otra porción de su postre, comiéndolo lentamente.

-Las probabilidades de que no haya visto ese objeto al llegar… son demasiado escasas… siempre presto atención a todo lo que ocurre a mi alrededor…

Se paró y llegó hasta ella, examinándola detenidamente. Sólo podía distinguir la contraportada, totalmente lisa. Como su curiosidad podía más, simplemente la tomó entre sus manos, dándole la vuelta, esperando poder hallar un indicio del dueño. Al hacerlo, encontró escrito en letras blancas algo que le sorprendió.

-¿Death Note?

Abrió la libreta, encontrando adentro escrito algo que le perturbó. Sus ojos se abrieron por la impresión, no dando crédito a aquello que leía. Trató de comprender mejor, segura de que su inglés no era tan malo para lograr una pésima traducción.

-The human whose name is written in this note shall die.

-¿Interesante, no es así?

Al girarse hacia el sitio del cual provenía la voz, se halló con una figura negra sentada en la copa de un árbol. Lo único que podía distinguir con claridad era un par de ojos rojos que le miraban atentos. Una boca se abrió, dejando ver una hilera de dientes blancos que parecían enmarcar una sonrisa.

-¿Ehhh?

-El tener esa libreta en tus manos… es interesante… continúa leyendo…

No comprendía el porqué, simplemente obedeció lo indicado. Su visión volvió sobre las líneas, continuando su lectura, sintiéndose observada.

-This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

-¿Comprendes las reglas? –escuchó en su oído.

Volteó a su derecha, topándose con el mismo ser, notando que poseía una extraña apariencia. No era humano, o al menos no lo parecía; su figura delgada era realzada por un par de alas negras y grandes, sin embargo, su aspecto era… descuidado, como si viniera de un lugar sin vida.

-Buenas noches –saludó.

-Curioso… –sonrió de nuevo.

-¿Ehhh? –le miró confundida.

-De todos los humanos que han poseído esa libreta y me han visto, eres la primera que no se sorprende o sale corriendo. Pero lo realmente extraño es que me saludes como si fuese algún conocido tuyo.

-Lo normal, cuando conoces a otra persona, es saludar, ¿no es así? –inquirió con una sonrisa.

-Pero yo no soy una persona…

-Eso puedo verlo –comentó, colocando un dedo en su boca- ¿Eres un ángel?

No pudo evitarlo, simplemente sintió cómo su boca se contraía, enseñando sus dientes: sonreía sarcásticamente. Su especie no conocía lo que era la risa por diversión, así que esto no podía reflejarlo.

-¿En verdad parezco un ángel? –cuestionó divertido.

-Tienes alas… –fue su respuesta.

-¿Puedes calcular en porcentaje correcto la economía de Japón y su relación con la Educación y no deduces qué soy?

Ante la pregunta tan sarcástica, ella giró sus pasos hasta la misma banca, probó otro poco de la tarta y retomó la posición fetal que sostuviera antes. Pareció calcular algo rápidamente, mirando al piso, luego de lo cual volvió a mirarlo y contestó:

-Shinigami… un Dios menor de la Muerte, presente en el folclore de Japón desde hace varios siglos. Ser que se alimenta del tiempo de vida de los humanos, otorgándose así su propia existencia.

Volvió a sonreír, intrigado por este cambio de personalidad en ella. La adolescente continuó comiendo, tratando de analizar cada una de sus facciones. Finalmente, cuando la tarta se acabó, explicó seriamente:

-Las probabilidades de su existencia son realmente nulas, cerca del 0.0000506%, aún más difícil me resulta calcular un número para la posibilidad de conocerle y hallar esa libreta, que seguramente es suya… –colocó su dedo en la boca y continuó- Además, el hecho de que los pocos transeúntes me miren extrañados significan que no pueden verle y creen que hablo sola.

-Buenas deducciones –comentó satisfecho-. Tu actitud me trae a la mente el recuerdo de alguien a quien conocí hace mucho.

-No desea la libreta de vuelta, ya que de ser así simplemente me la hubiera pedido o quitado, aunque también existe la posibilidad de que ahora no pueda hacerlo, así que… su propietaria ahora soy yo.

-Creo que no necesitas de mucho ingenio para ello.

Se enderezó, volviendo a su antigua actitud, le sonrió enormemente y acercó un poco más. El shinigami no se movió cuando ella tocó su pecho. Bajó la mirada y con voz sombría añadió:

-No siento el latir de tu corazón…

-¿Te importa más mi anatomía que el poder que te ofrece la Death Note? –respondió molesto.

-¿Poder? –interrogó sonriendo.

-El poder de matar a quien tú quieras…

-Hmp…

Sin asombrarse mucho y con la mirada distante llevó una de sus manos hasta su mentón, haciendo el ademán de pensar, luego simplemente sonrió, mirándole con ternura. Esos ojos le dieron miedo, ya que parecía ser que disfrutaba al enterarse de ello.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Ehhh?

-Me refiero a cuál es su nombre.

-Ryuk –respondió, extrañado.

-Mucho gusto, Ryuk-sama, yo soy…

-Tomonaga Suzume –le interrumpió.

Ella abrió la boca por la impresión al ver que así era. Luego, simplemente fue hasta la banca, tomó la basura de su postre y la tiró en un contenedor cercano. Volvió junto a él y, guiñando el ojo, comentó:

-Nada mal… para ser un Shinigami…

Comenzó a caminar jugando con una piedrecilla del camino rumbo a su hogar. Al ver que no le seguía se giró y llamó con una mano, sonriendo felizmente.

-Ryuk-sama, ¡apúrate!

Cuando finalmente estuvo a su lado se preguntó el porqué no le cuestionaba más acerca de su libreta, ya que era imposible para CUALQUIER humano resistirse a la oportunidad que él les brindaba: matar a quien se interpusiera en su camino.

Por fin, llegaron hasta el hogar de ella, quien abrió inmediatamente y subió las escaleras mientras entonaba una canción alegre. Esperó hasta que él llegó a su lado y le invitó a entrar a su cuarto. La habitación era de un tono azul claro, con una cama individual junto a la ventana, por donde se vislumbraba la luna llena. Enfrente, un pequeño escritorio con silla donde hacer las tareas y un librero lleno hasta rebosar de libros, mientras que en un estante se apilaban varios peluches.

Alegremente se sentó en el borde de la cama, terminó de leer cada una de las reglas y sólo entonces fue hasta el cajón de su buró, sacando corrector. Ryuk le miró extrañado, hasta que ella le enseñó lo realizado. Había tachado la palabra "Death" y sustituido por "Life".

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –le miró molesto.

-Unos pequeños arreglos, no pienso quitar ninguna vida.

-¿Por qué no matarás a nadie? –le interrogó.

-Porque… el humano que ocupe esta Death Note no puede ir al cielo ni al infierno, ¿cierto? –inquirió con una sonrisa.

-Es correcto… supongo que querrás conocer lo que hay más allá de la muerte –le miró curioso.

-Si le soy sincera, Ryuk-sama, no tengo un interés particular en ello, pero… quiero volver a ver a mi abuelo… –sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Hmp? –alzó una ceja confundido.

-Mi abuelo murió hace dos años y aún tengo la esperanza de volverlo a ver en la otra vida… por ello, no mataré con la Death Note –finalizó, alegremente.

-Entonces, esto será sumamente aburrido. Tal vez debería de matarte ahora y dársela a alguien más… –amenazó sacando su libreta.

-Puede matarme, pero… a cambio de la propiedad de la Death Note yo podría enseñarle un poco más de la vida –apostó sin temor.

-¿La vida? ¿Piensas que me interesa la vida? –se burló.

-No me creerá, pero… los humanos son divertidos –sonrió sinceramente.


	3. Salida

No hice ningún esfuerzo en ocultar mi mueca de desagrado. Y ella comprendió muy bien que no le _pedía _un favor, sino que se lo **exigía**. Simplemente me miró fijamente unos instantes con esos enormes ojos cafés, al tiempo que su pulgar derecho era llevado hasta sus labios. Escuché cómo hacía el mismo sonido que tiempo atrás L profiriera al pensar y, no pude evitarlo, sonreí, aunque me cercioré de que ella no lo notara.

-Etto… Ryuk-sama… hmp… no puedo conseguirlas… al menos no por el momento –me indicó un poco apenada.

-¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No dijiste que querías enseñarme más sobre la vida? ¿Y acaso comer no es una función del cuerpo humano? –la llené con preguntas un poco tontas.

-Etto… s-sí… pero… Verá, en estos momentos Japón está pasando por una gran crisis económica, así que la mayoría de sus importaciones se ha visto reducida, y eso abarca a las frutas. Únicamente podré comprar manzanas la próxima semana –explicó tranquilamente, con la mano en la barbilla y los ojos cerrados.

-Está bien, pero será mejor que compres muchas, para recompensar el tiempo que deba estar sin probarlas ku-ku-ku –me burlé un poco.

-¡Sí, lo prometo!

Vi cómo sonreía y me mostraba su dedo meñique. En el tiempo que viví con Light él jamás había hecho algo parecido, ¿acaso ella intentaba algo en mi contra? ¿Por qué esta humana era tan diferente al resto de los poseedores de la Death Note?

-¿Qué ocurre, acaso tienes un calambre? –pregunté, observándola fijamente.

-¡Nooo! –hizo un puchero- ¡Ryuk-sama, le estoy haciendo una promesa!

-¿Promesa?

-¡Sí!

-Bueno, hazla…

-¡Para eso necesito su dedo! –demandó infantilmente.

Extendí la misma mano que ella, sin saber muy bien a qué se refería. Si esa chica intentaba hacer un ritual de sangre conmigo, se había equivocado de Shinigami. Soy un Dios de la Muerte, y no cualquiera… soy el Shinigami que pudo engañar al Rey, quedándome con uno de sus cuadernos. En esto pensaba cuando sentí cómo entrelazaba su dedo con el mío y comenzaba a canturrear.

-_¡Corta tu dedo y promételo, rómpela y tendrás que tragar un millar de agujas Zen! ¡Es una promesa!_

-Los humanos son algo exagerados con las promesas… –mencioné apenas escuché lo que decía- ¿En verdad te tragarás mil agujas?

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Claro que no! –gritó sonrojada, con los ojos cerrados mientras negaba con la cabeza- Es sólo una expresión, un juego… una canción…

-Entonces, supongo que los humanos en realidad son sádicos y masoquistas, yo no cantaría algo como eso –comenté- ¿Qué Shinigami sería si lo hiciera?

-Supongo que… uno diferente al resto –sonrió tontamente.

Ahora que lo pienso bien, quizás fue una mala idea el no matarla con mi cuaderno, después de todo estaré mucho tiempo sin probar la fruta más apetitosa de los humanos, atado a esta cría de su especie que lo único que parece saber hacer es contraer los músculos de su rostro. Sí, admito que acepté permanecer con ella porque me devolvió las mismas palabras que yo le dije a Light, pero de ahí a decir que estoy a gusto… hay un largo trecho.

Además, es muy incómodo el no atravesar las paredes y puertas, ya que hacerlo le aterra, ¿acaso tiene 3 años? He conocido niños más valientes e incluso hay animales que me han hecho frente. Sin embargo, la verdadera razón por la cual estoy con ella es que ese tonto humano haya dejado caer mi libreta; sin embargo, no sería divertido decirle que el verdadero propietario de la Death Note es alguien más. Será realmente interesante cuando lo descubra, por el momento… deberé seguir a su lado, sólo espero no colme mi paciencia o su vida terminará entre las páginas de mi libreta.

Esta mañana me ha dicho que iremos a dar un pequeño paseo. Confieso que yo se lo pedí anoche, pero nunca creí que aceptara, y es que tengo curiosidad de ver cómo han cambiado las cosas desde que no vengo al mundo de los humanos. Desde que Light murió y volví al mundo de los Shinigamis me di cuenta de que había cierto vacío en mi existencia, supongo que es verdad lo que escuché comentar al resto de mis congéneres: me he contagiado de sus sentimientos. Eso no significa que quiera volverme humano, disto mucho de ello; simplemente lo repito: son divertidos.

Ah, ya he gastado mucho tiempo pensando, no he visto cuándo se colocó el abrigo negro. Noto que ya ha apagado la televisión, luego de ver las noticias internacionales; quizás espera otro anuncio de N, ku ku ku, ese chico en verdad fue astuto al hacer que Light cayera en su trampa, aunque tal vez todo fue un golpe de suerte, ya que si del castaño hubiese dependido, las cosas serían distintas.

Bajamos lentamente los escalones, es raro… desde anoche que estoy con ella, pero parece que vive sola, pues aún no he visto a nadie más. Sin embargo, no deseo preguntar, he visto en la parte de atrás un pequeño altar pero no me he atrevido a ver quién está en la fotografía y el que tenga flores frescas indica que lo acaban de arreglar, así que la persona aún es recordada.

El sol parece extraño, no calienta como debería, ahora entiendo porqué se abrigó. De nuevo la escucho tararear una cancioncita, mientras que su mirada está ausente. No lo entiendo, parece que no se encuentra a mi izquierda, es como si fuese un cuerpo vacío, que sólo cumple con las funciones básicas, sin importarle el resto, ku ku ku.

-¿A dónde vamos? –no logro refrenar la pregunta.

-Bien… –duda al responder, creo que no quiere decirme- Hay una persona a quien quisiera ver, así que vamos a visitarla.

-Ku ku ku, ¿es alguien importante? –le miró divertido.

-Ryuk-sama, todas las personas son importantes. Quizás para mí el vendedor de fruta no lo sea, pero para su esposa e hijos es quien lleva dinero a la casa. El Primer Ministro de Japón es importante en mi país, pero… sólo en título, en verdad podría prescindir la Nación de él en cuanto haya alguien más capaz para realizar sus funciones. Sí, todos somos importantes, tal vez no de la misma manera ni para las mismas personas, pero siempre habrá alguien que pueda decirte: "para mí eres importante" –habló sin despegar la vista del frente.

Me quedé callado. No esperaba esa contestación. Y tampoco pude responderme algo, ¿acaso yo era importante para alguien? Nadie en el mundo humano me conocía, si me convertía en arena a nadie le importaría… ¿Y en el Mundo Shinigami? ¿Acaso alguien extrañaba mi ausencia? ¿A alguien le preocupaba lo que me pasara? La humana que estaba junto a mí era tan pequeña, tan débil, podía alguien fácilmente convertir en cero los números que flotaban sobre su cabeza, entonces… ¿Por qué de repente parecía tan grande ante mí?

-Llegamos… –anunció al cabo de unos minutos.

Realmente no podía llamar "casa" al sitio que teníamos ante nosotros. A pesar de que estaba en las cercanías del lugar donde ella vivía, era muy diferente. Las paredes tenían varias grietas y el moho crecía en ellas, el techo parecía haber sido colocado por una mano al azar, sin importarle dónde quedara, las ventanas tenían el vidrio roto y la puerta parecía caerse con la más leve brisa de aire.

-¿Quién podría vivir aquí? –murmuré.

-La persona más sabia del mundo –anunció, penetrando por la puerta.

No pude moverme al escuchar estas palabras salir de sus labios. Mi mente sólo pensaba en alguien: N. Light y L estaban muertos, incluso aquellos otros huérfanos obsesionados con la idea de convertirse en el detective más grande del mundo ahora se hallaban varios metros bajo tierra… en el mejor de los casos. ¿Era posible que ese chico albino estuviera viviendo allí?

Lentamente seguí a la figura de la chica. Había un pasillo estrecho por el que debía forzosamente de pasar, así que lo seguí. Afortunadamente mis ojos están acostumbrados a la oscuridad, por lo que no tuve problemas con ello, pero al querer buscar un interruptor para que ella no tropezara por ahí, me di cuenta de que no había luz eléctrica. Bueno, si escuchaba un golpe, sabría que era ella.

Finalmente llegué hasta la pequeña habitación al final, en donde vi a esa chica barrer el cuarto y acomodar algunas cosas que había esparcidas en el suelo.

-Ah, Ryuk-sama, me alegra verlo, ¿podría ayudarme? –pidió mientras me daba la escoba que sostenía.

-¿Qué se supone que haga con esto? –le miré sin entenderle.

-Bueno, el sitio está desordenado y en verdad me sería de gran ayuda si pudiera...

Noté que se callaba de golpe y me quitaba el objeto recién entregado, al girarme detrás de mí me topé con una mirada ámbar. Los ojos soñolientos eran frotados con el dorso de la manga de la sudadera blanca que usaba, puesto que le quedaba demasiado grande. Los cabellos en desorden de un tono rubio claro parecían no conocer peine, cayendo a los lados de su cara.

-Onee-chan, ya estás aquí –le llamó con voz apenas audible.

Eso me resultó un poco extraño. El nombre sobre su cabeza indicaba un apellido totalmente diferente al de la chica, definitivamente no estaban emparentados. Sin embargo, ella sonrió y procedió a revolverle los cabellos, de la bolsa de su abrigo sacó unos dulces y se los ofreció. El chico los tomó lentamente y abrió la envoltura, comenzando a comerlos.

-Anoche nuevamente hubo disparos… –mencionó en voz baja.

-¿Cerca de aquí?

-Sí… no es nuevo para mí…

-¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?

-Sí… pero no puedo ir contigo…

-¡La casa es lo suficientemente grande! –se quejó, golpeando el suelo con un pie- A mí no me molestaría. No es mucho, pero sería mejor vivir juntos…

En respuesta, él sólo clavó sus ojos en ella. No entendía mucho lo que estaba pasando, ni qué relación había con ambos, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que ese chico se mantendría firme en su decisión. Amori, Eita… qué nombre tan raro… parecía coincidir un poco con lo que ella dijera: "gran persona", ¿no?

-¡Amori-kun! –volvió a llamarle, a punto de llorar.

-Lo siento…

Fue apenas un susurro, casi inaudible. La chiquilla sólo se mordió el labio inferior y dio media vuelta, dispuesta a irse, sin embargo, se detuvo en el pasillo y aún volvió la vista tras de sí. Pese a ello, él no cambió su postura, sentándose en el suelo, fue entonces cuando ella pareció comprender algo y se acercó corriendo a su lado.

-¡Te volvió a pegar!, ¿no es verdad?

Trató de tocarle, pero él la rechazó con un gesto, desviando la mirada. Fue una pequeña disputa que culminó cuando finalmente logró levantarle la sudadera. En su espalda se advertían algunos cortes y heridas que aún no cicatrizaban, en realidad eran muy recientes, quizás de la noche anterior. Noté de inmediato su cara de horror y, cuando quiso tocarle, él cerró los ojos ante el ardor.

-¿Aún tienes medicina? –preguntó nerviosa, comenzando a buscar en un cajón de madera podrida.

-Deja eso… –le llamó suavemente.

-¡No! Por favor… ven conmigo… vivamos juntos…

No pude sino sonreír al notar su estado. Parecía al borde de sus límites, en verdad trataba de contenerse. Finalmente, vi cómo depositaba dinero sobre el mueble, en silencio, tapándolo luego con un periódico que había en el suelo.

-Te servirá de algo –le avisó, sentándose a su lado.

-Te lo pagaré… –respondió.

-No hay prisa con ello –le sonrió-, siempre lo has hecho. Ahora, sin embargo… ¿qué ocurrirá? Te has quedado sin trabajo… se enteró, ¿no es así?

El chico, no mayor de 12 años, asintió casi imperceptiblemente y comenzó a jugar con los dedos de sus manos. De pronto, se escuchó el abrir de la puerta y noté cómo temblaba ella, para luego ponerse pálida. El chiquillo se levantó y jaló, llevándola casi a rastras por un corredor. Les seguí volando, sonriendo al pensar en quién sería capaz de provocar una reacción así en ella.

Salieron por el otro extremo de la casa, ya que atrás no había puerta alguna, él la despidió con la mano y volvió a entrar. Por unos instantes se quedó allí, sin moverse, volteó la mirada, en cuyos ojos había un terror incrustado, ku ku ku, me pregunto qué diversión me hubiera esperado si se quedara allí dentro.

Ella me miró unos momentos y luego, deslizándose suavemente, salió de ese sitio sin ser vista. Entre más caminaba, su andar era más acelerado hasta que, prácticamente, comenzó a correr. Ante esto, no tuve otro remedio que seguirle el paso, de no ver los números colgando en su cabeza, creería que en cualquier momento un auto la atropellaría. Ahora que lo pienso… casi no he visto vehículos, algo muy raro en un sitio como lo es Japón.

Noto que se ha dirigido hasta la estación de tren y ahora, se halla sentada, esperando quizás el próximo. Una señora de edad avanzada se encuentra a unos metros de allí, con varias bolsas de comida, la mira con desconfianza y parece querer evadirla.

Su cabello cae en desorden sobre su frente, mientras que ella sólo juega con sus pulgares, por fin, sube los pies al asiento y abraza sus rodillas. Me pregunto qué será capaz de dejarla en ese estado.

-Debemos volver… –le escuchó por fin decir.

Vaya, ya era hora, he estado a punto de anotar su nombre al ver que nada productivo me esperaba de esta cría de humano. Pese a ello, creo que me entretendré un rato, al menos hasta que el verdadero propietario de la Death Note la encuentre, ku ku ku, de seguro él será quien escriba en ella los kanjis necesarios para acabar con su vida y yo, definitivamente tendré un asiento en primera fila.


	4. Herida

Me quedé quieta, sin palabras. Simplemente, simplemente era tan… ¡tan afortunada! Estaba sentada sobre la cama, abrazando mi almohada y frente a mí, el shinigami Ryuk me contaba sobre su propio mundo. Me gusta mucho oírle hablar, me gusta mucho que me cuente relatos como éste y, al parecer, a él también le agrada hacerlo.

-¿Y qué ocurrió? –pregunté curiosa.

-Ku ku ku, bien… Meadra consiguió la segunda libreta de manos del mismísimo Rey Shinigami, ku ku ku… –miró hacia el techo.

-¡¿Ehhh? ¿En verdad? ¡No lo puedo creer! –agarré con más fuerza la almohada al ver la facilidad con que el shinigami obtuvo el objeto.

-Claro… yo mismo estaba asombrado… pero en nuestro mundo, todo está podrido… incluso las frutas lo están… y ni siquiera nuestro Rey se pudo resistir al sabor de las manzanas del mundo de los humanos… –aclaró mientras mordía la quinta de la noche.

-Entonces, mañana mismo iré a comprar más –le comuniqué-. Como sabe, Ryuk-sama, pasará mucho tiempo antes de que los puertos vuelvan a abrirse al comercio exterior.

Me paré de la cama, llegando hasta mi armario para sacar mi ropa de dormir; pasaba de la media noche, pero la verdad es que las pláticas con él siempre son muy entretenidas. Antes de que un shinigami apareciera ante mí mi vida se limitaba a dos cosas: L y sobrevivir.

Sí, la persona a la que más admiro en el mundo entero es L, el más grande detective de todos los tiempos, aquél que hace muchos años se enfrentara a Kira en una batalla por la Justicia. Si soy sincera, creo que el ideal de Kira no es despreciable: un mundo sin crimen. Pero… los métodos por él tomados me parecen tan… tan… ruines…

-Oye, sigo sin entender muy bien eso del comercio exterior –interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Ohhh, en realidad es muy sencillo… creo… amp… –comencé a dudar, no muy segura de mi respuesta- Japón es un país cuyo índice de importación es realmente alto. Sin embargo, luego de la aparición de Kira el índice de delincuencia disminuyó en todo el mundo. Pese a ello, como L informase que Kira era japonés, la mayoría de los demás países tuvo miedo de invertir en el nuestro, por lo que muchas empresas cerraron.

-Y eso afectó a las manzanas… –mordió la octava.

-Algo así… tras la detención de Kira a manos de L una nueva ola de violencia se levantó en todo el mundo. Las personas ya no sabían como vivir sin la protección de este asesino anónimo. En Japón la mayoría de las familias decidió no tener hijos y nuestro índice de población cayó drásticamente, en la actualidad, el 84% de todos los japoneses rebasa los 40 años… –le informé mientras entraba al baño, dispuesta a cambiarme.

Sí, era cierto… Japón… que años atrás fuera considerada la Segunda Potencia Mundial, ahora no era ni la sombra del ayer. Aún recordaba esos días de relativa paz, recordaba a mi familia. Bajé el cierre del vestido azul marino que ese momento usaba, dispuesta a desvestirme cuando…

-Por eso casi no he visto adolescentes –penetró el shinigami, atravesando la pared.

-¡Ahhhhhh! –grité, mientras le arrojaba un jabón- ¡Ryuk-sama, no haga eso!

-¿Hacer qué? –me miró confundido.

-¡"Eso"! No atraviese las paredes que me da miedo y también… ¡no entre a un cuarto si no lo permito!

-No tienes nada que no hay visto antes…

¿Ésa era su respuesta? ¿"Nada que no haya visto antes"? Sentí cómo mis mejillas se teñían de rojo, molesta por el comentario. Sé que no tengo un cuerpo muy desarrollado y que en la preparatoria no llamo mucho la atención, pero no era necesario que me lo recordara.

-¡Fuera! –grité, abriendo la puerta.

Me miró un instante, como si mi orden no fuera dada a él; finalmente, salió del baño, dejándome a solas. Cerré la puerta, recargándome en ella; mi rostro aún estaba encendido por las palabras dichas, aunque sé que es verdad. Caminé hasta llegar al espejo y contemplarme en él, mi cara es la de una niña, mi cuerpo es el de una niña, así ha sido y así será siempre. Tomé la ropa que dejara sobre la bañera y la contemplé un largo rato: un pantalón y una camisa de tirantes.

-Mañana mismo voy a comprar ropa –me dije.

Mentira. Sé que no lo haré, necesito ahorrar la mayor cantidad de dinero posible, el comprar ropa nueva sería un gasto innecesario que no me puedo permitir. Además, Eita-kun se ha quedado sin empleo, así que deberé ahorrar por los dos. La semana pasada, cuando fui con Ryuk a verle, me di cuenta que no aceptará venir conmigo, al menos no por el momento, no importa, ya veré la forma de convencerle. Un poco más calmada salgo del baño, para verle frente a mí, escudriñándome con esos ojos rojos que me ponen tan nerviosa.

-Saldré… –me avisa.

-¿A… A dónde irá? –pregunto, temerosa de que me deje.

-Por ahí…

No agregó nada más, simplemente abrió las alas y salió por la ventana. Me quedé sola en esa habitación, como muchas otras noches. Debería de estar acostumbrada a ello, a estar sola, pero es algo a lo cual aún no me logro adaptar. Me senté en el borde de la cama y abrí el camafeo que tengo colgado al cuello.

-Sería más sencillo si ustedes estuvieran a mi lado…

Las lágrimas comienzan a caer por mis mejillas, no logro evitarlo. Me pregunto desde cuándo me he vuelto tan débil o quizás… quizás lo he sido siempre. Envidio la fortaleza de muchas personas, esa fortaleza que a mí se me ha acabado. Pensaba prender la televisión para ver si N da un nuevo informe, o quizás revisar el Internet para conocer el avance de sus nuevos casos, pero ahora sólo quiero dormir, cuando cierro los ojos entro en un mundo que me pertenece, un mundo que es totalmente mío.

Muchas noches he soñado con mi padre, mi madre, mi abuelo, mi abuela… mi familia… No sé si son recuerdos o si es simplemente eso: un sueño; pero me agrada, me agrada sentirme protegida, querida, aún cuando deba volver a la realidad en cuanto amanece.

Me recuesto sobre la cama, aún sin destenderla, siento los párpados cada vez más cansados hasta que los cierro por completo, ¿estará Ryuk aquí cuando yo despierte?

Obtengo la respuesta a esta pregunta en cuando abro los ojos. Ahí está esa mirada carmesí.

-¡Ryuk-sama!

No puedo evitarlo, simplemente me paro y corro hasta él, abrazándole, enterrando el rostro en su pecho. Él no reacciona de ninguna manera.

-Pensé que no volvería… –murmuro entre sollozos.

-¿Por qué pensarías eso? Tú tienes mi libreta, ¿no es así? Debo quedarme con el propietario de la Death Note, que en este momento está bajo tu poder.

-Per… Perdone… –me separo, enjuagando mis lágrimas.

-Es algo tarde, ¿no deberías de estar en la escuela? –me pregunta serenamente.

-¿Eh?

Volteo a ver al reloj y entonces me doy cuenta de la verdad de sus palabras. Tomo el uniforme, que está colgado en mi armario, busco mi ropa interior y nuevamente entro al baño para cambiarme, es algo incómodo hacerlo, ya que nunca antes compartí casa con alguien tan directo en sus palabras y sin el más mínimo sentido de pudor. En unos instantes estaba lista, aunque no me daría tiempo de desayunar, bajé corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada y entonces… entonces lo vi…

-Suzume… chan… –murmuró, clavando sus ojos en los míos.

Me quedé helada, solté mi portafolio, que produjo un débil ruido al caer sobre la madera del piso. Allí estaba él, su cabello rubio cayendo en desorden sobre su cara, su piel pálida, su cuerpo delgado. Noté que se recargaba en la pared de la casa, viéndome impasiblemente.

-¡Eita-kun! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sonríe débilmente y sólo entonces dirijo la mirada hasta su mano derecha, con la cual se detiene el vientre. La camisa amarilla que en ese momento usa está manchada de rojo, sus fuerzas le abandonan y se deja caer.

-Entremos –le digo, pasando su brazo izquierdo sobre mis hombros.

Le llevo hasta la sala, donde le quito la camisa con cuidado, dejando al descubierto la herida producida por un objeto filoso. Le dejo un instante para ir por agua tibia y un trapo con el cual limpiarle. En eso recuerdo el pequeño botiquín en el baño del segundo piso y subo por él, tomándolo con rapidez. Cuando me doy media vuelta me topo de frente con Ryuk-sama.

-No… por favor… no me digas que vienes por él –le digo.

No responde, simplemente baja al primer piso. Le sigo con segundos de diferencia, cuando llego a la sala, él ya está allí, mirándole respirar con dificultad.

-Aún no es su hora –me avisa.

No lo oculto y suelto un suspiro, me arrodillo frente a mi amigo y comienzo a limpiar la sangre, luego aplico un poco de desinfectante y vendo el torso herido.

-Será mejor que descanses –le aviso.

Si lo llevo hasta un cuarto, probablemente la sangre volverá a brotar y de nada servirá el vendaje. Le ayudo a acostarse sobre el sillón en el cual se encuentra y busco una manta en el armario del corredor con la cual lo cubro.

-Se te hará tarde para el colegio –menciona Ryuk.

-Ryuk-sama, hay cosas más importantes que la escuela… –aviso, mientras camino a la cocina.

-Como las manzanas… –me contesta.

-Todos tenemos prioridades diferentes y en este momento, Eita-kun es mi prioridad. Cocinaré algo para que se recupere pronto, ¿qué desea comer usted? –digo mientras me pongo el mandil.

-¿Eh? –mira sin entender.

-Desde que llegó sólo ha comido manzanas, así que pensé que podría cocinarle algo diferente.

-¿Diferente, no? Ku ku ku, entonces… sorpréndeme –avisa antes de salir.

Abro el refrigerador, comenzando a sacar algunos ingredientes. No sé exactamente qué hacer con lo que tengo delante de mí, pero pienso dar mi mejor esfuerzo. Pongo agua a hervir mientras corto algunas verduras y carne de cerdo que luego agrego. De la misma manera, pongo a cocer el arroz y busco la salsa de soja, por lo que recuerdo que siempre la dejo en la alacena, donde está más fresco. Sin embargo, soy demasiado baja para alcanzarla, así que tomo una silla para poder llegar hasta ella.

-Sería bueno volver a tener una familia… –murmuro mientras termino de cocinar- Volver a casa y saber que hay alguien esperándome…

-Tomonaga Suzume, ¿ya está lista la comida? –oigo la voz de Ryuk, llamando- Tengo rato esperando…

Y entonces lo comprendo… ahora no estoy sola, Ryuk-sama está conmigo y así será hasta mi muerte o renuncia a la posesión de la Death Note. Pero no sólo Ryuk-sama está a mi lado; aunque no vivamos juntos, sé que puedo confiar en Eita-kun, aunque por el momento no pueda hacer mucho por él.

Coloco la comida sobre la mesa, ante la impaciencia de esos ojos rojos que desde minutos atrás no me dejan de mirar, puesto que sabe las manzanas no durarán mucho.

-¿Qué es esto? –mira lo servido.

-Bueno… esto es para Eita-kun… le hará bien para reponer fuerzas… –aclaro un poco nerviosa.

-¿Y mi comida? –pregunta directamente.

Sonrío ante ello, simplemente vuelvo a abrir el refrigerador y saco un pastel completo que coloco frente a él.

-¡Taran! ¡Pastel de fresas!

Pero él no reacciona, se queda callado, contemplando el postre muy seriamente. Quizás juzgué mal sus gustos y me he equivocado.

-¿Qué ocurre, Ryuk-sama? ¿No le gusta el pastel? –pregunto preocupada.

-¿Pastel de fresas, no? Ku ku ku… supongo que será algo irónico comer su postre… el postre que tanto disfrutaba –menciona enigmáticamente.

-¿A qué se refiere? –le miro sin entender.

-No es nada… –contesta cortante, tomando una cuchara.

* * *

**¡Hola lectores!**

**Perdón por dejar mis fics varados tanto tiempo, pero la escuela no me daba un respiro y menos a unos meses de entrar a la Universidad, con muchos trabajos y tareas, afortunadamente ahora que estoy de vacaciones tengo tiempo libre que pienso aprovechar :D**

**Este capítulo lo dedico a Linda4257, que ya deseaba actualizara (w)**

**Ok, sé que no es lo mejor que he escrito, pero es que he andado un poquito corta de inspo, ¡prometo mejorar! Y como siempre, espero comenten, que siempre son bienvenidas todas sus opiniones, dudas, críticas, sugerencias :D**


	5. Madre

Alguna vez le dije a otro shinigami que no quería volver a matar humanos, esperando que mi tiempo simplemente se acabase, transcurriese por sí mismo. Pero, luego de que mis congéneres descubriesen _esa_ nueva diversión, no pude resistirme.

Fue hace no mucho cuando los vi reunidos alrededor del mismo sitio desde donde Jealous miraba a Misa, escuchando carcajadas salir de sus gargantas. Era raro y por eso mismo me acerqué, normalmente ellos ya no ponían especial atención en los humanos, puesto que el último intento de diversión con ese Kira Basura había sido un total fracaso.

Y fue allí donde me di cuenta que ahora veían a poblaciones enteras, no sólo a personas específicas. Vi caos en todas y cada una de esas escenas. Pánico en las ciudades presentadas. Miedo en los rostros de la gente. Maldad en los corazones de esos humanos… todo esto me hizo darme cuenta de que esas vidas eran ya insignificantes, así que el tomarlas ahora o dejarlas llegar a cero por sí mismas no causarían diferencia alguna.

Fue por eso mismo que decidí matar con mi libreta. Uno tras otro los nombres fueron anotados y cuando me sentí más fuerte que nunca, decidí dejar caer la libreta "por accidente" para que el Rey Shinigami no se molestara.

"Casualmente" la libreta había caído en Tokio, como hace ya tantos años, fui paciente hasta que el tiempo indicado transcurriera y yo pudiera manifestarme frente a la persona que la había encontrado. Aguardé en silencio, sin moverme, esperando… simplemente esperando… Por fin, cuando la regla me lo permitió, crucé el portal y volví a la Tierra.

Pero… cuando regresé al mundo de los humanos me di cuenta de todo el tiempo transcurrido. No era simplemente el saber que Light y L ya no estaban, sino que algo diferente podía sentirse en el aire. Era poder oler el miedo… el caos… la incertidumbre… el dolor… una palabra podía expresarlo todo: odio.

-Esto es el paraíso –comenté burlonamente antes de elevarme por los aires para recorrer la ciudad.

Finalmente acudí hasta donde se hallaba mi libreta y me presenté ante la persona que ahora la poseía.

-Soy Ryuk –le dije, cuando preguntó mi nombre.

-¿Así que los Shinigami existen? –sonrió de medio lado.

Pude comprobar su dedicación al notar la gran cantidad de nombres escritos, aunque no tantos como Light. Me habló de algo parecido a lo que hace tiempo ya escuchara, pero sus planes… el camino para alcanzar su objetivo, definitivamente era muy diferente. Quizás no era un genio como lo fueron esas dos personas que conocí hace tanto, pero tenía astucia y muchas veces eso importa más que la inteligencia. Por eso mismo seguí sus órdenes, esperando que el entretenimiento en esta ocasión fuese diferente.

-_Ryuk__… __encuentra __a __alguien __más__… __alguien __inocente __para __guardar __la __Death __Note__ hasta__ que __pueda __ir __por __ella__…_

Sin embargo, nunca esperé que fuera esa chiquilla quien "encontrara mi libreta".

-_¿Es __un __ángel?_

¡Un ángel! ¡Un ángel! Ku ku ku, si esos seres de luz se enterasen que me han confundido con uno de ellos seguramente todas las plumas de sus alas se caerían. Un ángel es un ser menor y yo… soy un Shinigami… soy un Dios de la Muerte.

Pensé en matarla y hallar a alguien más, pero justo cuando iba a escribir el primer kanji, recordé mi encomienda: que el nuevo propietario fuera el opuesto del verdadero. Esto era necesario para que no se despertara sospechas en el momento en que la lata de gusanos se abriera.

Y ese momento es ahora…

Mordía una manzana cuando escuché un grito ahogado, giré mi cabeza sólo para verla completamente inmóvil, con el control remoto en la mano y cubriéndose la boca con la otra.

-¿Qué ocurre? –fingí desconocer todo.

-¡Kira ha vuelto! –me avisó.

-¿Volver? ¿Cómo es eso posible? –me acerqué- ¿No fuiste tú quien me dijo que el mismo L había trabajado con N para cerrar el caso?

Ella misma me había contado todo el caso Kira desde el inicio hasta el fin. O al menos, la versión que la policía y la SPK había dado a la población. Pensé que con la muerte del verdadero L también habían muerto Erald Coil y Deneuve, los otros más grandes detectives de manera descendente, aunque en realidad fuesen una sola persona. Por eso mismo se notificó que N, un nuevo detective, había colaborado con L para atrapar a Kira, puesto que el chico albino también debía de crear otras identidades… esto último lo he deducido yo y no pienso decirle nada a ella. En la actualidad L y N son considerados los mejores en su profesión y Erald Coil y Deneuve se han vuelto tercer y cuarto lugar.

-¡Sí! En efecto… ellos trabajaron juntos, aunque en realidad fue L quien realizó la mayor parte del trabajo, sin embargo… desde entonces los países y gobiernos han contactado con N para solicitar su ayuda en diferentes casos –me informó rápidamente mientras cruzaba las piernas encima de la cama para sentarse más cómodamente.

-¿Y por qué piensas que Kira ha vuelto? ¿No dices que antes hubo un Kira falso a quien L venció con un sólo anuncio? –pregunto, conociendo la historia de Meadra de sus propios labios- Quizás sea él quien haya regresado.

-¡No, no, no! Si L dice que es Kira, entonces indudablemente es Kira… aunque el Kira Original y el Segundo Kira fueran atrapados, ahora hay alguien más –comenta nerviosa, mirando una y otra vez su escritorio.

-Si tanto te preocupa la Death Note, podrías buscarle un escondite mejor –le aviso.

-Vivo sola, Ryuk-sama… Eita-kun no se quedará mucho tiempo, eso lo sé. Y él nunca se atrevería a entrar en mi cuarto. Además, nadie sabe que yo poseo este objeto.

Debo de admitir que, aunque Light halló un buen escondite, esta chica no se quedó atrás. Ha sido una de las pocas propietarias de una libreta, siempre he pensado que las mujeres son aburridas, ya que normalmente se aterran cuando se saben con el poder para matar y prefieren renunciar a su posesión, pero hoy ella con ese pensamiento inocente puede darme varias diversiones, ku ku ku.

Sí, definitivamente hallé a la persona perfecta para esconder la Death Note hasta que la verdadera persona dueña de la libreta venga por ella.

-Podrías deshacerte de ella –le sugiero.

-No… no puedo… Ryuk-sama… si lo hago, sería perderlo a usted…

-Olvidarías todo, por lo que no lo lamentarías.

-Pero… no quiero quedarme sola… no otra vez…

Lleva sus rodillas hasta su pecho, enterrando la cabeza en ellas mientras comienza a sollozar en silencio. Sí, definitivamente mi elección fue acertada, estoy seguro de que el juego se extenderá un poco más.

Tocan a la puerta varias veces, sin que ella parezca darse cuenta de ello. Por fin, es abierta lentamente, dejando ver una cabellera rubia, algunos mechones sueltos que caen a los lados enmarcan unos ojos color ámbar y, con voz apenas audible, habla.

-Suzume… chan…

No obtiene respuesta, acercándose más a ella, pero la chica sigue muda, absorta en su dolor. Ok, lo admito, a veces puede ser desesperante el pasar tiempo con ella, Light nunca fue así… "Debo dejar de compararla con el castaño", me digo a mí mismo.

-La puerta estaba abierta… –le informa.

Se sienta a su lado, acariciando su espalda, intentando reconfortarla. Me estoy empezando a cansar, esta escena es demasiado melosa. Por otro lado, el verla tan vulnerable me hace recordar lo frágiles que son los humanos, por ello mismo es que nosotros los Shinigami tomamos el tiempo que les resta de vida, ya que ellos seguramente lo desperdiciarían.

-Eita… kun… sé porqué estás aquí… –habla al fin- Tu herida ya sanó… piensas marcharte, ¿verdad?

El chico no contesta, mirándola impasible

-¡No puedes dejarme! ¡Te necesito! ¿No puedes entenderlo? –grita con lágrimas en los ojos, tomándolo de la camisa.

-Te debo mucho, Suzume-chan… por eso mismo no puedo quedarme… porque no puedo volver a colocarte en peligro… –dio por finalizada la discusión, soltándose de su agarre y saliendo por la puerta.

Sus brazos se quedan extendidos, asiendo el aire, mientras que su mirada se fija en la puerta, pude notar cómo en su garganta se formaba un nudo que le impedía hablar, incluso sollozar, pero… en contra de lo esperado, no derramó una sola lágrima.

-Dígame… Ryuk-sama… ¿se puede morir de tristeza? –le escuché preguntar en voz alta.

-Mmm… interesante pregunta –sonreí-. Jamás ha sido escrita como causa de muerte, pero supongo que es posible… ku ku ku… alguna vez alguien escribió "Culpa", ¿sabes?

-Ahora mismo… me siento muerta en vida… –murmuró apenas audiblemente, agachando la mirada.

Para evitar un llanto innecesario que me terminaría desesperando tomé el control remoto y subí el volumen, puesto que la noticia sobre el nuevo Kira aún estaba en la pantalla del televisor. Al parecer se estaba transmitiendo internacionalmente, pues el reportero hablaba en inglés, mientras aparecían los subtítulos en japonés.

-_…__una__ de__ las__ diferencias__ más__ notorias__ de __este __nuevo __Kira__ con __el__ anterior __es __que __no __todas __las __personas __asesinadas __poseen __un __historial __delictivo, __en __otras __palabras: __no __se __tienen __registros __de __que __antes __hubiesen __cometido __un __crimen__…_

Suzume levantó la cabeza y acercó un poco más al televisor, sin despegar los ojos del mismo, noté que el informe dado en verdad era de su interés. Ella no bromeaba cuando decía que el caso Kira era muy representativo en el mundo y, por eso mismo, le era tan importante, sumándole a ello el que L participara en el mismo.

-_…__diferentes__ países __han __solicitado __la __ayuda __de __los __diversos __cuerpos __de __policías __y __agencias __especiales, __sin __que __ninguno __de __ellos __pueda __descubrir __la__ identidad __del __nuevo __asesino, __pues __no __puede __ser __llamado __de __otra __manera __al __matar __indistintamente. __Al__ respecto, __se __ha __intentado __encontrar __un __punto __en __común __que __posean __las __víctimas, __mismo __que __aún __no __se __ha __hallado. __Le __suplicamos __a __la __ciudadanía __conserve __la __calma, __alguna __vez __el __mundo __entero __hubo __de __enfrentar __a __Kira __y__ podremos __volver __a__ hacerlo, __confiemos__ en __que __sea __apresado __nuevamente._

Con ello la noticia terminaba. Me pregunté si acaso las últimas palabras no causarían precisamente el efecto contrario al esperado. La chica apagó el televisor en ese momento.

-Ryuk-sama… Kira… poseía una Death Note, ¿no es cierto?

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, no tenía por qué decirle la verdad, pero sería muy tonto si lo negaba. Ella misma se había dado cuenta del poder de la libreta, aún cuando no la usara, el que yo estuviese con ella era una comprobación del mismo.

-Sí…

-Y ahora mismo… hay alguien más con el poder de matar, ¿verdad? –volvió a preguntar.

-Así es…

-Imperdonable… el que alguien se crea con el poder de Dios… es imperdonable… –dijo con rabia, apretando los puños.

-¿Y tú? –le miré.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿No te gustaría ser una Diosa? –recordé a Light, deseando eso mismo.

-Un humano nunca podría serlo… Dios es omnisciente, omnipresente. Debe de tomar decisiones difíciles que nosotros no somos capaces de entender; a veces nos quita algo muy valioso, pero nos recompensa después; nos hace más difícil el camino para que más dulce sea la recompensa; nos pone a prueba todos los días para que nuestra fe sea más fuerte… Pero Dios no castiga a inocentes, Dios es perdón, es esperanza, es fe… es amor.

Me quedé callado.

Soy un Dios…

Rem era una Diosa…

Meadra es un Dios…

Dioses inconscientes que por aburrimiento decidieron jugar con la vida de los humanos; burlarnos a costa de su sufrimiento; vivir a costa de su vida, tomando los años que aún les restaban; sentándonos apaciblemente mientras se mataban entre ellos. Únicamente Jealous y Rem llegaron a querer tanto a un humano como para dar su vida por él… por ella, por Misa. Ellos sí eran amor, ellos sí merecían ser llamados Dioses, entonces… ¿qué era yo? ¿Qué eran los demás, incluido el mismo Rey Shinigami?

-¿Es eso lo que **realmente** piensas de un Dios? –le miré fijamente.

Al hacerlo, noté un pequeño temblor en su cuerpo, abrazándose a sí misma para controlarse. Me he dado cuenta que no olvida mi verdadera función, la cual es tomar almas. Muchas noches he salido de este edificio mientras duerme para anotar más nombres en mi libreta, pero sé que esto no le es del todo desconocido, mas prefiere fingir que no se da cuenta de nada, sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

-Sí… –se atreve por fin a susurrar- Pero… un Shinigami… debe de tener un juicio más imparcial. Podría ser odiado, podría escuchar las súplicas y reclamos de todas las personas que se lamentan por la pérdida de un hermano, un padre, un hijo, un amigo… y él… él sabe que ha sido lo mejor, que su tiempo ya había terminado, que sólo ha sido él quien vino por su alma, como pudo venir alguien más.

-¿Y si tomase las almas de los hombres sólo por placer, por diversión? –me acerco un poco más- Entonces… ¿aún entraría en tu definición de Dios?

-En ese caso… ¿qué clase de Dios sería? –me miró con decepción en los ojos.

-Un Shinigami muy tonto… –me escuché responder.

No entendía el porqué esas palabras habían salido de mi boca, ni tampoco porqué deseaba hablar con ella. Quizás fue el que yo mismo me había sentido vacío muchos siglos, sin saber realmente cuál era mi función, ¿yo existía porque los humanos lo hacían? Era cierto que mi existencia depende del tiempo que les quito a los hombres, otorgándomelo a mí mismo… pero, los humanos no necesitaban robarle vida a ningún otro ser, en ese caso, ¿por qué yo sí? ¿No se supone que soy un Dios? ¿Un Dios necesita de un ser inferior para existir?

-¿Qué sabes acerca de los Shinigami? –le pregunté.

-Son Dioses presentes en el folclore de Japón Desde hace ya varios siglos –me comunicó, sentándose en el borde de la cama-. Aunque, su origen es incierto. Si nos remitimos a las leyendas, podría decirse que son ayudantes de Izanami, la Diosa de la Muerte…

-Izanami…

-¿Unnn? ¿Ocurre algo, Ryuk-sama?

Izanami… hacía mucho que no pensaba en ella. Aún recuerdo que el Rey Shinigami alguna vez nos habló de nuestra Diosa, la Diosa a la que le debíamos la existencia. Pero nunca le conocí y cuando pregunté a los demás, sólo negaron el haberle visto. Me pregunto si acaso nuestro propio Rey le conoce o sólo ha oído de ella.

-¿Cómo luce Izanami? –volví a preguntar.

-Hmp…

La chica fue hasta un librero en la pared, tomando de allí un grueso volumen de tapas café, le abrió y comenzó a buscar en sus hojas. Por fin, pareció haber encontrado lo que quería y me llamó con un movimiento de la mano y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ella es Izanami –señaló una estampa.

Una Diosa… eso era todo lo que podía decir. Una Diosa de larga cabellera negra, tez clara, ojos rasgados y sonrisa tranquila que portaba la Ame no nuboko o Lanza celestial, una reliquia sagrada. Sus ropajes eran blancos, corroborando que era un Ser de Luz.

-¿Ella es la Diosa de la Muerte? –volví a inquirir.

-Bien… Izanami también es considerada la Diosa de la Creación –me aclaró, sonriendo.

-¿Puedo quedarme con el libro? –pregunté, casi demandando.

-Está bien, Ryuk-sama, considérelo un regalo –me miró felizmente.

-Saldré a dar un paseo –le avisé, dirigiéndome a la ventana-. No tardo.

-Está bien, prepararé de comer, pienso hacer un postre para usted –me informó, buscando un delantal.

Surqué los cielos mientras en mi mente seguía clavada la imagen de Izanami, de mi Madre, ya que como tal debía de considerarla, o quizás debería ser llamada "Creadora", como Suzume me dijo.

-Ku ku ku, la Diosa de la Creación de la Muerte –comenté en voz alta, uniendo sus dos títulos.

Aún no podía creer que alguien tan bella fuese Izanami, alguien tan noble, tan llena de luz, ¿cómo podía ella relacionarse con nosotros, seres de oscuridad? ¿Cómo podría ella ser nuestra Madre?

Reflexionando sobre ello finalmente llegué al sitio acordado, el lugar donde iniciaría el juego, la diversión. Descendí lentamente, sólo para darme cuenta de que ya estaba allí, de seguro también había visto las noticias esa mañana, notando que la hora por fin había llegado.

-Hola, Ryuk –sonrió.


	6. Desconfianza

**Perdonen por traer la continuación después de miles de siglos. Confieso que había escrito el inicio, pero no el final, después surgieron algunas cosillas que me distrajeron de FF y finalmente me centré en otros fics, pero prometo actualizar todos los que tengo y no dejarlos inconclusos.**

**Espero les guste este capítulo, aunque lo siento algo flojo.**

* * *

Aún hoy, al pensar en ello, una parte de mí temblaba de miedo. Aunque mi vista estuviese atenta a todo lo que sucedía alrededor, mis pasos fueran seguros y cargase con ambas manos al frente mi portafolio, lo cierto es que mi cuerpo temblaba al recorrer esas calles. No sé cómo era posible que mis piernas hallaran la fuerza para sostenerme en pie, pero así era. La sombra sobre mí me indicaba que Ryuk-sama me seguía de cerca y esto, lejos de molestarme, me alegraba enormemente.

Últimamente me había sentido más segura, con Eita-kun en casa parecía que realmente éramos una familia, pese a que no podía ver al Shinigami. Si bien es cierto que el gobierno me da dinero mensual, más de la mitad del mismo ha terminado convertido en manzanas, por lo que he pensado seriamente en tomar un empleo.

Oigo la campana anunciando el inicio de la clase, por lo que regreso a la realidad frente a mí. Al entrar en el salón ya se hallaban allí el resto de mis compañeros, quienes se asombran de verme llegar a estas horas. Lo cierto es que siempre llego tarde, mas ahora que convivo con Ryuk-sama, él me sirve de despertador, puesto que desea cocine para él antes de ir al Colegio. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, me he pasado la noche en vela, pensando en todo y nada, dando vueltas en mi cama.

-¡Buenos días, Suzume-chan! –saluda risueña Hitomi, quien ya se halla sentada en su lugar.

-Ahhh… Buenos días –contesto como zombie.

-Te ves terrible… –murmura.

-Gracias, necesitaba oír eso –digo irónicamente, recargando el peso de mi rostro en mi mano.

-Quiero decir… tienes unas enormes ojeras… –sacó un espejo, mostrándome que era verdad.

-Ohhh… no pude dormir… –me dejo caer sobre el pupitre, enterrando la cara entre mis brazos- ¡L ha dicho que Kira ha vuelto! ¿Cómo podría dormir luego de eso?

-L, L, L… ¿por qué no me sorprende? Lo único que te interesa es el famoso caso Kira, el cual ya ha sido cerrado. Aun si Kira ha vuelto, el que pienses o no en ello no hace diferencia alguna. Deberías salir más de tu casa, vayamos al Centro Comercial después de clases –ofrece.

-Pero… pero… –levanto ligeramente la cabeza, sólo lo suficiente para verla- Ya he gastado mi mesada…

-¡¿Qué?! –se sorprende, mirándome incrédula- ¡ERAN 230 000 YEN!

-Lo sé… –me desanimo.

-En cinco años esa ayuda se acabará, ¡lo sabes bien! –me reprochó- Creí que estabas ahorrando, ¿también te has gastado eso?

-No… sólo la mesada… este mes tuve otros gastos… además… no es agradable el recordar porqué es que la recibo…

Nos quedamos en silencio. Hitomi comprendía muy bien que si hacía uso de ella era debido a una necesidad, sin gustarme en absoluto la razón por la cual era mía. Lo cierto es que antes trabajaba medio tiempo en una oficina, pero luego las cosas se complicaron y hube de recurrir al dinero que me era depositado mensualmente desde unos años atrás. El dinero que el gobierno me diera como compensación.

La mayoría de las muertes cometidas por Kira fueron "justificadas", siendo castigados a lo largo del mundo miles de individuos con una deuda pendiente con la justicia, sin embargo, era bien sabido que hubieron pequeñas olas de asesinatos en contra de las personas que no compartían sus ideales, aquellos que le veían como un monstruo… mis padres fueron unos de tantos.

El gobierno japonés había implementado una medida drástica al darse cuenta de que muchos de los asesinados por Kira dejaron hijos sin parientes que quisieran hacerse cargo, así, nos era dada una mensualidad bastante atrayente con la esperanza de que un tío o una abuela lejana reclamara la custodia, pues los orfanatos no se daban abasto e incluso la Iglesia había tenido que cerrar sus puertas ante la enorme cantidad de niños desamparados.

Yo tuve suerte, con herencia o sin ella mi abuelo me había recibido con los brazos abiertos, él era un hombre mayor que ya estaba pensionado, años atrás trabajó para el departamento de la Policía cuando recién se anunció la existencia de ese "Dios" que juzgaba a los malos, sin embargo, en el momento en que su Superior, el detective Superintendente de la NPA, el oficial Soichiro Yagami, preguntase quiénes continuarían, él se había retirado, dejando apenas a 6 personas trabajando en él, personas que en apenas unos minutos se verían disminuidas a 5.

No había sido egoísmo, pero en ese entonces mi padre era joven y mi abuelo jamás se perdonaría el dejarle solo en el mundo, pues su esposa tenía poco de haber fallecido a causa de un cáncer no detectado a tiempo. Así, él fue reasignado a pequeños casos de robo o peleas callejeras que no llamaban la atención, de personas a las que a veces ni se tomaban registros para librarlas de ser juzgadas por ese monstruo.

Sin embargo, al ver la desesperación, el miedo y la angustia en las caras de los jóvenes que robaban una cartera por necesidad o de las chicas que asaltaban una farmacia por un medicamento que no podían pagar, se dio cuenta de que las cosas estaban realmente mal. Por eso mismo decidió seguir el caso Kira desde las sombras, recolectando información siempre que pudiera y de cualquier fuente, por más extraña que luciera.

Él había llevado un detallado registro de todos los avances hechos por L, admirándose de que tal genio lograra avanzar tanto en lo que a otros les había parecido irrealizable; agradecía que una mente tan brillante trabajase con la policía y no en su contra, pues de ser así todos hubieran estado en un gran aprieto. No sólo eso, él tenía un amigo que decidió quedarse y ayudar a L en todo lo posible y, si bien es cierto que no lo veía como quisiera debido a que sus divisiones eran totalmente diferentes, bien podía obtener algunos datos de su familia y de él mismo sin que lo notase ni despertar sospechas.

Quizás estaba un poco molesta con mi abuelo, pues sabía que si se hubiera quedado con el Oficial Yagami podrían haber avanzado más y atrapado a Kira relativamente pronto; las veces en que le preguntaba si se arrepentía sólo miraba nostálgicamente la foto sobre su buró de noche, donde estábamos mis padres y yo, aunque sólo fuera una bebé en los brazos de mi madre. Entonces él respondía que lamentaba mucho ver los estragos que causaba Kira, ya que muchos fueron internados en psiquiátricos en esa época, pero al ver la felicidad de mi padre no se retractaba de su decisión.

Sin embargo, todas las tardes a la misma hora encendía una varita de incienso en un pequeño altar en la casa y pedía por aquellos inocentes que, como mis padres, encontraron la muerte a manos de Kira. En ese entonces era muy pequeña para entender del todo sus sentimientos e incluso hoy no puedo hacerlo del todo, sabía que con simples rezos las cosas no se detendrían, mas esperaba que un ser misericordioso atendiera nuestros ruegos.

Esa vida tranquila a su lado es todo lo que recuerdo…

La clase se vio de pronto interrumpida por el Director, un hombre ya canoso de bigote, quien abrió lentamente la puerta y comenzó a hablar con el profesor, parecieron discutir algo y, finalmente, un chico entró en el cuarto. El asombro no se hizo esperar, era realmente extraño que se nos uniera un nuevo alumno, ya que los jóvenes somos muy escasos en Japón. Aún más curioso resultaba el hecho de que llegase a la mitad del ciclo escolar, algo raro estaba pasando. Mordí la punta de mi lápiz, tratando de sopesar la situación.

El maestro escribió lentamente en katakana su nombre en el pizarrón: Shammer Christopher.

Siguió el típico discurso, que recientemente se había mudado a la ciudad de Tokio, que esperaba lo tratáramos bien, que le ayudáramos en lo que fuera necesario, entre otras cuestiones. Observé detenidamente su cabello, jamás había visto a un pelirrojo y, de acuerdo a su apellido, seguramente era americano o inglés, pero debido a las tensiones políticas entre Estados Unidos y Japón, lo más probable era que su nacionalidad fuese británica. Además, esos ojos azules no me agradaban, ¿desde cuándo me había vuelto tan paranoica? El chico nuevo no me había dado una razón para portarme a la defensiva con él, quizás sólo era el cansancio hablando.

Apenas terminó la presentación caminó seguro por el espacio libre entre los bancos y entonces sentí como si un aura pesada se desatase a mi alrededor, ¿era mi imaginación o el aire se había vuelto difícil de respirar? Para mi buena o mala suerte ese día no había ido Kenta, el chico que se sentaba detrás de mí, por lo que él tomó su lugar. Al instante me sentí vigilada, como si fuese un pequeño ratón siendo observado por una serpiente, a la espera de su ataque…

–_No…_ –me dije– _Todo está bien, concéntrate._

Traté de ordenarme el volver toda mi atención sobre las palabras del profesor, se supone que estábamos en clase y, a sólo unas semanas de la aplicación del examen a la Universidad, no puedo distraerme en otra cosa. Ni siquiera noté el momento en que el Director se había marchado, definitivamente estaba perdiendo la razón.

–Oye… –oí de pronto detrás de mí.

¿Ésa era su voz? Sonaba tan grave, tan profunda… y no de esas voces que te conquistan apenas las escuchas, sino de las otras que te penetran el cuerpo y llegan hasta tus órganos, haciéndolos vibrar levemente apenas los labios se abren.

–¿Podrías prestarme tu libro? –preguntó.

Sabía que no podía referirse a mí, después de todo me siento delante de él y sería desagradable tener que voltear mi banco para compartirlo, aún así no pude evitar pensar que esas palabras eran dirigidas a mí. Escuché cómo agradecía y supuse que alguien ya habría hecho lo que pedía, así que intenté no pensar más en el asunto. Pese a ello, por más que intentase leer lo que el profesor recitaba no lograba entender nada de lo allí dicho, era como si mis nervios fuesen puestos a prueba con cada segundo que pasaba.

–¿Estás bien, Suzume-chan?

La voz de Hitomi me reconfortó un poco, soltando un suspiro de alivio al no sentirme sola, traté de sonreírle para hacerle ver que todo iba en orden, mas estoy segura de que ella no me creyó; sólo entonces noté que estaba temblando ligeramente, apretando lo más que podía mi libro abierto con ambas manos al tiempo que algunas gotas de sudor frío escurrían por mi nuca.

Nunca un día me pareció más largo, generalmente disfrutaba el estar con mi mejor amiga y algunos de mis compañeros… o mejor dicho: estar acompañada. La soledad se me hacía realmente dolorosa y esto aumentaba con cada hora que debía permanecer encerrada.

–¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Hitomi al ver que no había tocado mi obento.

–S-Sólo pensaba en cómo ahorrar un poco y, quizás, conseguir una entrada de dinero –traté de desviar su atención.

–¿Qué tal rentar un cuarto? –me dijo, metiéndose un trozo de pulpo en su boca.

–¿Qué? –le miré perpleja.

Era cierto que la casa me parecía demasiado grande para habitarla sola y que incluso había pensado en rentarla, pero nunca puse esto en marcha ya que no sabía con qué clase de personas podría toparme. Además, tenía un estilo de vida tranquilo, por lo que esperaba un compañero con los mismos gustos, algo difícil de hallar puesto que, al sentirse en libertad los jóvenes se olvidaban de cualquier restricción.

–¿Se te ocurre algo mejor, Suzume-chan?

–No… –me rendí.

–Entonces no se hable más del asunto, me encargaré de todo –sonrió.

Sus ojos sobre los míos me dijeron que estaba decidida a encontrarme alguien con quién vivir. A Hitomi no le agradaba que viviera sola, mas no era una opción el irse conmigo y mucho menos que yo fuese donde su familia. Quizás no les molestaría mi mesada, ya que con ella bien podría mantenerme sin darles problemas, pero los padres de mi amiga dedicaban su vida a ella y yo me sentiría como una intrusa si osaba robarle apenas 3 minutos de la atención paterna. No sólo eso, sino que mis padres y los de Hitomi habían tenido roces anteriormente debido a sus opiniones con respecto a Kira. Y aún cuando no culpase a la chica frente a mí, mi abuelo no les había permitido la entrada a su casa, diciendo que hacerlo era ensuciar el recuerdo de aquellos que amaba.

Como sea… mi relación con ellos no era la más estrecha, así que no podía abusar de su buena voluntad con esa petición.

Caso muy contrario era Hitomi, a quien le contase todo y en quien confiase plenamente. Por ello mismo sabía que a finales de la semana ya habría alguien viviendo bajo mi mismo techo. Y no me equivocaba cuando, al día siguiente, apenas entrar a la escuela vi algunas hojas rosadas en los paneles de anuncios escolares; en ellos se daba mi dirección y prácticamente pintaban mi casa como un paraíso para los estudiantes, con todos los servicios y a un precio accesible.

–¿Q-Qué es esto? –arranqué uno de los afiches, mostrándoselo a mi amiga.

–¿No es obvio? –sonrió mientras lo reemplazaba con otro– He pegado uno en cada sitio visible, seguro que antes de que acabe el día tendremos una lista de compañeros potenciales.

–¿No es apresurado? –pregunté, sabiendo que a Ryuk-sama no le agradaría la idea.

–¿Quién se gastó la mesada antes de tiempo? –se colocó ambas manos en la cadera.

Bajé la mirada apenada al recordar cómo ese dinero se había transformado en manzanas para el Shinigami, quien rió por lo bajo seguramente al pensar en lo mismo. Debido al alza de la fruta no había podido comprar más, como a él le gustaría, así que quizás no estaba enfadado ante la propuesta.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo… –me rendí– Confío en tu buen juicio, así que no me decepciones, ¿sí?

–¡Tendrás al mejor compañero de todos los tiempos, lo prometo! –aseguró mientras me levantaba el pulgar.

Suspiré y di media vuelta dispuesta a entrar a clases, pues la primera hora no la compartía con Hitomi. Aún pude escuchar cómo conversaba alegremente con algunas chicas, seguramente ofreciendo uno de mis cuartos. Justo cuando iba a entrar en el aula 204 me topé con el mismo pelirrojo del día anterior, observaba con detenimiento el pizarrón de anuncios, quitando un pequeño volante azul y guardándolo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, pasé de largo y doblé en la siguiente esquina del corredor.

–Jamás te había visto tan nerviosa… –se rió Ryuk.

–Él no me agrada… –murmuré.

–¿En serio? –sonrió– Porque viene detrás de nosotros.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con mayor prisa, sentí cómo mis manos comenzaron a sudar de los nervios y entré velozmente en la primera puerta que encontré frente a mí, me recargué en la pared y solté un suspiro, al mirar a mi alrededor noté que estaba en un baño.

–Cometiste un gran error…

Ohhh, no… esa voz no. ¿Él? Giré lentamente la cabeza sólo para verle de pie a mi lado, llevaba su mochila café al hombro, un pantalón de mezclilla negro y camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones sin abrochar, se rascó la mejilla derecha donde se apreciaba una bandita y señaló con la mirada el letrero de la puerta.

–Ahí dice "_Hombres_"… –me aclaró.

Jamás en mi vida me había sentido más apenada, reverencié murmurando algo ininteligible y salí como alma que lleva el diablo. Aún podía sentir sus ojos sobre los míos, lo que crispaba mis nervios a un grado inimaginable, la risa de Ryuk-sama no se hizo esperar, pero por primera vez eso pasó a un segundo plano. Llegué hasta las escaleras del pasillo y me dejé caer en ellas, segura de que mi día no podía empeorar.

–¡La matanza de Kira ha empezado!

Alcé el rostro sólo para ver a un grupito reunido alrededor de la televisión del pasillo, en donde una cadena transmitía un anuncio sobre las nuevas muertes ocurridas a lo largo del mundo y cómo parecía ser que en esta ocasión se trataba de alguien diferente que, sin embargo, tenía el mismo poder que el Primer Kira.

–Esto apenas inicia… –oí decir al Shinigami.


End file.
